Known brush motors which are rotated to apply a load and which are counter-rotated to release the application of the load include electro-mechanical-brake (EMB) brush motors used to apply and release an automotive electric park brake. Conventional methods for releasing an applied automotive electric park brake include those which control the rotationally-applied motor by sending a current to counter-rotate (release) the applied motor which depends on the output of a current sensor at the brush motor or on the output of a brake-rotor clamping-force sensor.
What is needed is an improvement in controlling the release of a brush motor which has applied a load.